1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Pet Canopy applied over the bed of a pickup truck for use in providing shelter to pets. The Pet Canopy has particular utility in connection with providing a convenient, easy to install, versatile shelter for an animal in the bed of a pickup truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pet Canopies are desirable for shading an individual""s pet from hot sun, as well as providing shelter from rain or wind, when riding in the bed of a pickup truck, or while the vehicle is parked. Thus, the animal is more comfortable, and less likely to experience heat related fatigue or illness.
The use of vehicular pet shelters and enclosures is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,699 to Marshall discloses a pet cage that attaches to the bed of a pickup truck. However, the structure of the Marshall ""699 patent is different from that of the present invention, and has the drawback of only providing an enclosure for an animal, without the shelter provided by the pet canopy of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,951 to Davis discloses an enclosure for pets as well. However, the Davis ""951 patent is also structurally different from and does not provide the shelter of the present invention. The Davis ""951 patent can be distinguished further by its design for use inside of a vehicle.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,103 to Ducote discloses a utility cage for a pickup truck. However, like the Marshall ""699 patent, the Ducote ""103 patent only provides an enclosure, and does not provide the shelter or the versatility of the present invention.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,932 to Pier, II, U.S. Pat. No. 1,754,610 to Clayton, and Des. 397,082 to Kunkel disclose vehicular enclosures for pets that are indicative of the current state of the art.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a Pet Canopy that incorporates the convenience, versatility, and ease of installation of the present invention. Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved Pet Canopy that provides shelter from bright sunlight and its subsequent heat, as well as wind and rain, thereby enhancing the comfort of a pet being kept or transported in the bed of a pickup truck. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In addition, the Pet Canopy of the present invention could be used as a temporary cover for protecting cargo during transport, or it could provide a tent-like shelter for outdoor enthusiasts. In this respect, the Pet Canopy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of vehicular pet enclosures now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved Pet Canopy, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved Pet Canopy which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a Pet Canopy which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the Pet Canopy of the present invention essentially comprises a canopy-style top shade panel mounted to the top rear width of a pickup truck""s cab, and a lightweight frame attached to the bed of the pickup truck.
The top shade panel is affixed to a spring-loaded rod assembly, similar in design to the rod of a window shade, which is in turn fastened to the top rear width of the pickup truck""s cab by mounting brackets. The exterior edge of the top shade panel is fitted with hooks or other fasteners, such as hook and pile straps.
The lightweight frame is shaped in a square xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d configuration, with an upper and a lower horizontal crossbar supported by two vertical legs. The legs are inserted through brackets mounted to the inside top rails of the pickup truck bed, and into receptacles mounted to the floor of the pickup truck bed.
To erect the Pet Canopy of the present invention, the mounting brackets are installed on both sides of the rear width of the pickup truck""s cab, such that the spring loaded rod and top shade panel assembly is supported at its ends by the brackets. The aluminum frame is inserted through brackets mounted to the inside top rails of the pickup truck bed, and into receptacles mounted to the floor of the pickup truck bed. The top shade panel is pulled outward from the rod, stretched across the upper horizontal crossbar, and secured to the lower horizontal crossbar by hooks or straps, thereby providing a shade producing Pet Canopy. In an alternate configuration, the canopy is pulled outward from the rod and simply secured to the upper horizontal crossbar, allowing increased ventilation.
The Pet Canopy can also include side shade panels that can be attached to the top shade panel by zippers or other suitable fastening means, and secured to the upper rail of the pickup truck bed by snaps or other suitable fasteners. In addition, the side panels can include windows made of clear plastic, a mesh screen, or both, to provide visibility or ventilation. This alternate embodiment essentially creates a tent to provide shelter from wind and rain. In this regard, the Pet Canopy not only provides shelter for pets, but it can also be used as a tent-like shelter for camping or other outdoor activities.
When not in use, the Pet Canopy of the present invention is easily stowed by removing the side shade panels, if installed, and unhooking the top shade panel from the horizontal crossbar, allowing it to retract around the spring loaded rod. The frame can then be easily lifted out of its mounts. In this manner, the Pet Canopy can remain on the pickup truck, allowing for convenient setup, and still provide full use of the pickup truck bed.
The Pet Canopy of the present invention may be made of canvas, vinyl, plastic, textaline, or any other suitable cloth like material. The frame may be made of aluminum, wood, plastic, or any other suitably rigid, lightweight material. The Pet Canopy may also be colored to match the color of the pickup truck, and could be offered as original equipment on new pickup trucks, or as an aftermarket add on. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved Pet Canopy that has all of the advantages of the prior art vehicular pet enclosures and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved Pet Canopy that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved Pet Canopy that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a Pet Canopy economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new Pet Canopy that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a Pet Canopy that furnishes shade and shelter to a pet in the bed of a pickup truck, is easily installed and configured, improves safety, saves space, and allows for added convenience.